Little Blue Shoes
by Arianator17
Summary: Beck was Jade's boyfriend, but when Cat gets involved, Jade will do anything for her. Even stop Beck.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Nope, I don't own Victorious**

**A/N : This is my first story. I'll upload more if you guys want me to!**

**CHAPTER 1**

I woke up that morning feeling like crap, as always. Just to warn you, I'm NOT a morning person! Ugh, great, another day of school. At least Beck would be there. He's my boyfriend. We've been dating for the past two years, but I don't exactly love him like that. It's more like brother love, but I can tell he loves me ALOT because of the way he looks at me. Obviously Tori can tell too. That's another advantage of dating Beck. I can make Tori mad without even trying. But that's not the main reason I stay with Beck. I stay with him because he comforts me and at least I know somebody loves me even if I don't love them back.

The wierd thing is, I feel this wierd sense that someone's in love with me besides Beck, and I don't even realize it. Then I think, wait, I'm Jade. Who on earth could be so in love with me besides Beck? I'm mean and cruel to everybody. But I'm not gonna change that, It's just what I do. I'm a bitch, and I'm proud of it! Well I'm mean to everyone except maybe Cat and Beck. It's obvious why I'm not mean to Beck, but I'm not mean to Cat because, well nobody can be mean to her. If you say something wrong to her, she'll breakdown and cry, and NOBODY wants that, trust me. But when I walked in school, I got this wierd feeling in my heart. Yeah, yeah, I know what you're thinking, Jade has a heart? Yeah I do, deal with it! It hurts my heart to feel that way though, and not the good kind of pain either.

As I approached my locker, Beck was there waiting to walk me to class like he always did. He embraced me with a hug and a kiss, and I heard a loud yelp behind me that sounded sad. I turned around and saw a little blue shoe slip into the girls bathroom.

"What was that?" Beck said to me looking very confused.

I thought about going into the girls bathroom to investigate, but then I realized I really didn't care. I grabbed beck's hand and we walked to class.

I sat down next to beck. For some reason, it felt like a pair of eyes were watching me. I skimmed the room to see who was scanning my body and saw Cat's head jerk forward as her face turned red. Why was Cat checking me out? I turned away deep in thought and felt another pair of eyes looking my way. I looked back at Cat thinking, why does she keep looking at me? But when I looked at Cat she was watching Sikowitz juggle coconuts, except she looked deep in thought and her face was still red. It was almost as red as her hair now. I looked next to me into the other row of seats and saw that Singin was the glare I felt, but he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Beck!

"Back Off!" I yelled not meaning to say it aloud.

"Jade is there a problem?" Sikowitz said with some concern in his voice as he sipped his coconut milk. I remained silent though and Sikowitz saw I wasn't going to respond, so he went on with the lesson, but Cat looked at me and mouthed what looked something like 'What happened' and I gave her a look that said I'll tell you after class. She seemed to understand and turned back around. She looked upset about something. I decided to talk to her about it after class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious.**

**CHAPTER 2**

The bell rang and Cat met me outside in the hallway. Beck was following me looking puzzled, but I told him that I needed to talk to Cat, so he went over to Andre.

"What happened in class? Why did you yell?" Cat bombarded me with questions. She looked up at me with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Well it was wierd, 'cause I felt like someone was watching me." As I said that Cat looked guilty and I saw that she was thinking about running. I decided it was best if I called her later to talk about her looking at me during class, she looked like she was going to cry. I couldn't make her cry. It would kill me inside if I knew I made Cat cry. Ugh here I am again with a heart. "I looked over and Singin was staring at Beck!" Cat looked relieved as I said that.

"OH. Well it looked like you were thinking about something or was upset, but you're not right. Or are you?" Cat said, concerned. It was funny how Cat could just go on and on with a sentence. She turned a simple 'you seem upset?' to what she just said a second ago.

"Ummm, well. Something wierd happened earlier..." I was going to say what happened that morning with the mysterious person running in the bathroom when me and Beck were kissing, but then I noticed Cat was wearing little blue shoes. They were the same shoes the person was wearing when they ran into the bathroom! It was Cat! But why? Did she like Beck and didn't like watching me kiss him? Cat interrupted my thoughts.

"Well what happened? Oh earlier this morning something wierd happened to me too! I though I saw this huge dinosaur, and I ran to go hide in a locker, but I didn't fit. And the dinosaur was getting closer,but then I turned around, and it was just Singin with his sock puppets. Oh and speaking of him looking at Beck, one of his sock puppets actually looked like Beck!" Cat kept going on and on. I couldn't help but to smile a little bit, and that was rare. I never smile, not even Beck has that power. I decided, she was too into her story that I wouldn't worry about telling her what happened that morning. I was afraid I'd make her run off or something, and surprisingly, I was enjoying her company.

I sat down at lunch next to Beck, but it was wierd because Cat wasn't talking very much. She doesn't really talk around Beck. Now she's really making me think she has a crush on him. Maybe it's the opposite, who knows with Cat. Maybe I could try to figure it out if I called her tonight. Tori sat next to Cat and asked her what was wrong. Cat took Tori's hand and they disappeared.

When they returned, Tori had this disgusting smile on her face and she was looking at me. What? Why on earth was she looking at me? Cat saw Tori's eyes locked to mine and she elbowed Tori. Cat wouldn't make eye contact with me though, and I didn't understand why. Oh well, I'd call her tonite and figure this whole mess out.

**A/N : This chapter's a little short. I hope people are liking it so far! I promise it will get better as it goes along!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Victorious is still Dan's.**

**A/N : Sorry it's been a while! I'll try to update sooner!**

I drove home and went upstairs to go call Cat. As I was dialing her number, my phone rang. It was Cat! What a coincidence! I answered it and heard her crying on the other end. "Cat? What's wrong?" I said, terrified. She's never cried like this before.

"Jade?" Cat said, sounding relieved that I answered.

"Cat! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I was almost screaming in the phone now. I'd never been this worried. Wait, why the fuck am I worried? I don't care about people... but this isn't just a person, it's Cat.

"Jade, can you come quick? Please! Can you pick me up or something? And hurry please!" Cat sounded scared, and I wondered why.

"I'll be there as soon as possible!" I yelled in concern. I ran out of the door and was speeding to Cat's house. I guess I went a little too fast though because I hear a siren and saw flashing lights behind me. _Oh great,_ I thought. The officer stepped out of the car when I pulled over. "Hi. I need to see your licence and registration. And do you know how fast you were going?" The lady asked. "No, officer..." I looked at her badge. "Patrice." She glared at me, but I glared right back. "Well, missy, you were going 40 miles per hour in a school zone." She started looking at my licence and registration. "But school's over, and I was out of the school zone when I accelerated!" I argued. "Well you can take it to court on the 26th if you really feel that I shouldn't give you this ticket, she said as she pulled out a booklet and walked back to her car. I watched her in my review mirror, wishing she'd hurry. I was getting anxious. I needed to get to Cat! As soon as the officer came back and handed me the ticket and my licence, I took off, not caring that I was speeding again. I don't care if I get another ticket, I need to get to Cat now.

As I pulled in front of the house, I saw Cat sitting in the driveway sleeping with tears on her face. She had cuts everywhere and she was all bruised up too. I was just going to wake her up, but she looked like she'd been through a lot. I gently lifted her into my car to make sure I didn't hurt her even more. I drove her back to my house. Nobody was home, so it's not like anyone was worrying where I was. Even if my dad was home, he wouldn't have cared. I carried her to my room and laid her on my bed. I sat next to her and stroked her red velvet hair.

I went out of the room while she was asleep to retrieve the first-aid kit. She looked horrible, but she still was cute. Ugh, why did I say that? I never think anything is cute!

As I returned to the room, her eyes had opened and she was sitting up on the bed. I ran over to her in concern. "Cat! What happened?" She started crying and I hated to see her like this, so I made sure not to make eye contact with her, or else I'd start crying as well, and she needed someone to comfort her, not make it worse.

"M-my dad. h-he ...he hit me. he-he started hitting me because...he, he broke mom's vase and blamed it on me. A-and when anything related to mom happens, he just loses it!" Cat tried to say as clear as possible. I didn't know what to do. I got all the supplies out of the first aid kit. There wasn't much, but what Cat really wanted and needed was comfort. As soon as I treated the wounds, I hugged her. I can't belive I actually hugged her! I don't do that often, only on certain occasions. Cat started to smile, and I knew the hug was helping more than the first-aid kit. I started to get lost in her scent and how warm and soft she was. I broke loose from my hypnotism of the hug when she shifted. She looked up at me with her watery eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'thank you jade' and then another part I couldn't understand. Then, I told her to lay down in my bed and get some rest. It had been a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Victorious is not mine. It belongs to Dan Schneider!**

**CHAPTER 4**

I woke up before Cat and decided to go downstairs for a while. I just sat on the couch thinking. How could her Dad, her own father, do that to her? She's so fragile and defenseless! I was so angry, I had no idea what to do. I think it's best that she stays with me for a while though. I don't want her getting hurt again. My dad wouldn't care, and my mom's in New York until Sunday. It was already 6:30, so Cat should be up any minute. I went back upstairs and just watched Cat sleep for a while. I felt like a creep, but I needed to make sure she didn't need me when she woke up.

About 20 minutes went by when I realized I had fallen asleep again right next to Cat. My eyes fluttered open and Cat was looking down at me. Darn it! I hope she wasn't waiting for me to wake for very long. "Good morning Cat. Are you okay?" I asked sympathetically, which is weird because I'm usually cranky in the morning, especially if I don't sleep well.

"I'm okay. I'm a little sore though. Thank you so much Jade, and I'm so sorry that I had you come pick me up. You didn't have to..." Cat said sadly and worried that I might kick her out of my house.

"Cat, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault, it was your fucking dad's fault. But I think it's best that you stay at my house for a while. Are you up for school today?" I wasn't sure if she should go to school, although she was looking a lot better than last night. Most of her bruises and cuts were starting to heal, but she still had a few bad marks on her arms and legs.

"Do you think, we could stay home today? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to, I just don't want to be alone." Cat sounded scared that I was going to leave her at my house by herself. But I didn't mind skipping school, I'd just have to call Beck, so he wouldn't worry about where I was.

"Cat, I'm not going to leave you here alone. I'll stay with you today, and we'll see how you feel tomorrow okay?" I made sure she was happy after I said that, I wasn't used to her being upset and hurt. She's usually so bubbly...

"Okay" Cat said smiling. Good, it worked. I liked her smile, it was so cute. I was glad it returned on her face. Ugh, again with the cuteness thing! What was wrong with me lately? Then I heard her tummy growl and I realized I'd forgotten about feeding her!

"Oh, I'm sorry! I completely forgot about food! What do you want to eat?" I said trying to think of anything else I'd forgotten.

"Hey Jade? Could you take me to McDonald's so that I can have some potato things?" She looked desperate for me to say yes. So I did and she had the biggest smile on her face when we got to McDonald's. I got her a lot of hash browns and I ate an egg and bacon McMuffin. While we ate I decided to bring up why she yelped and why she was looking at me during class. I thought it was a good time to do it because she was happy and in a good mood right now.

"Hey Cat. Can I talk to you about something?" She nodded and I went on. "Well I noticed some odd things yesterday at school." Cat stopped eating her food and looked at me cautiously. "Why did you yelp and run in the bathroom when me and Beck were kissing, and why were you staring at me in Sikowitz's class?" Cat stared at me for a few minutes and then ran in the bathroom. I ran in after her looking under the stalls for the little blue shoes she was still wearing. I found her in the last stall and pushed the door, but it was locked. "Cat! Don't make me crawl under the door! I'm not going to be very happy if I get crap on my pants."

I heard the lock click, so I walked in and found Cat curled up in a ball crying. "Cat, please stop crying. I didn't mean to upset you. Can you please just talk to me and tell me what the hell is going on?" She started crying more. "Can you at least tell me what you told Tori?" She shook her head. She wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Cat! Look me in the eyes and tell me what's going on!" I yelled at her, which made her cry more.

I decided to let it go and not talk about it again today. I just sat on the floor with her and held her in my arms to try to calm her down. I was actually enjoying cuddling with her. What was I saying! West, get a hold of yourself. Why am I being like this? Oh well, she had stopped crying. I was about to get up and take her back to my house, but she grabbed me and yelled "No! please! Don't go!"

"Cat" I looked in her eyes and almost forgot what I was going to say. "You need to tell me what's going on okay? You're worrying me." She sniffed and one last tear fell.

"I'll tell you, w-when I'm ready. And I don't know when that's going to be. So can I tell you later please?" There was no use arguing with her. I obviously wasn't going to get an answer right now. So I helped her up, but she wouldn't let go of my hand. We walked all the way back to my car with our hands intertwined.

**A/N : That was a longer chapter! Hope you guys liked it! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Victorious is not mine, or yours... unless you're Dan Schneider...**

**A/N : Hi! I decided to finish this story! I know it's been a REALLY long time! Enjoy! XOXO**

I fell asleep that night with Cat's arms around me and her head resting on my shoulder. If it was anybody else including Beck, I would've pushed them off the bed and made them sleep on the floor. Since it was Cat, I just let her curl her body up to mine. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. I was glad nobody could see us like this. I enjoyed it, it felt different then being in Beck's arms.

Cat woke up sweating and panting with tears on her face. I felt her start to squirm. "J-Jade?" she asked hoping I was still there in the bed with her. It was like 4:00 in the morning.

"I'm here Cat, I'm right here." After I said that, she shifted over and curled up next to me. She hugged me as we laid in my bed as if she was never going to let go.

"Please don't ever leave me Jade. Can you promise me, you'll always be there for me?" She played with my hair waiting for an answer.

"Cat what has gotten into you? Are you okay?" I was worried I didn't understand what happened.

"I fell asleep and my dad started hurting me again. It felt so real! I just...I need you Jade! Please promise you'll always be there." She was so upset and scared about how bad her dream was. God, I hated her dad. He caused her too much pain. How could someone hurt little Cat like that? It made me sick! I couldn't refuse Cat after all she's been through.

"Okay Cat, I promise."

The next morning Cat was ready to go to school. I drove her and she came to my locker with me where Beck was waiting to kiss me. Cat glared at him as I walked over to him. After we kissed, I looked back at Cat who looked like she was going to cry. She held in the tears and I wondered if she was into Beck or if she hated him, but it didn't seem like Cat would hate someone. Maybe that's what she told Tori. I walked with Beck to class, but I felt bad because Cat just followed us looking like a lost puppy. Oh great, I was already starting to break my promise, but she can't expect me to be around her every single minute of the day could she? And who would want to be around me all day?

I sat next to Beck and thought Cat would sit next to me, but then she went and sat next to Tori! That really pissed me off. The two talked and I desperately wanted to know what they were discussing. Tori glanced back at me and mouthed 'we need to talk'. Great, what did I do now?

After class, Tori pulled me aside. "Cat's kinda upset. She needs you, can't you see it? Or are you as blind as a bat?" I didn't appreciate the way Vega was talking to me. I cared for Cat, she was important to me. She understood me like nobody else did. But what did Vega mean by I was blind?

"Look Vega, don't tell me how to care for my best friend! And how am I blind? I know more than you do!" I was pissed

"Well I do know one thing you don't. I won't say anything, she'll do it when she's ready. And that will be when you take the first step and understand what's going on." Tori was really making me mad now. Cat's my best friend. How could Tori see something that I can't?

"What? Is it her little crush on Beck? I heard her yelp when we were kissing. It sounded like she was upset and jealous. I'll break up with him if it makes her happy. So she can have him if that's what you're hinting at!" What the hell? Okay, I care about Cat, and that would fix everything. Then, maybe Cat would be happy. Wow, the things I would do for Cat... I really meant it though. If breaking up with Beck would make Cat happy, then so be it!

"Okay, I didn't know you were this blind! But at least you're getting somewhere. Break up with him and maybe you'll see it. Don't make assumptions though. You'll see what I mean later" What did that mean? Why listen to Tori? But I was going to anyways if it meant making Cat happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not Victorious or any of its characters.**

**A/N : Hey guys! Had school today. My school is actually really cool... wow i'm such a dork :P**

**CHAPTER 6**

My next class I had with Beck, but not Cat, so this was the time to break up with him. "Hey Beck. Ummm, I really need to talk to you"

"Oh, hey babe. What is it?" He looked at me like he was in a trance. I started to feel bad because I knew how much he loved me. He was like family to me. But somehow Cat meant so much more, so I was going to make her happy. I still didn't understand what Tori was saying, but she said breaking up with Beck would make Cat happy.

"Look Beck. I'm really sorry. I do love you, but as a brother. I enjoyed being with you and all, but I don't have the same feelings as you. I hope we can still talk and be friends because you are an amazing guy. But you deserve someone who really loves you." As soon as I said it, Beck went crazy, I can't even put into words what he was doing. He trashed the room, punched the wall, and even broke the window. I'd never seen him like this. He's usually so calm about everything...

At lunch I sat alone for the first time. I didn't want to sit near Beck. I was afraid he'd throw a fit again. Then, I saw Cat, but I was surprised she was walking towards me and not Beck. "Jade, why aren't you sitting with Beck?" She asked, but she looked a little relieved that I wasn't sitting with him.

"Oh, ummm, I broke up with him." Her face gleamed with a huge smile on her face. Tori was right, it did make her happy. Cat scooted to sit closer to me. I was still confused why she didn't run over and talk to Beck. I saw Tori watching us, and when I looked at her she smiled and winked. What was that all about? Okay, now I needed to clear things up. "Cat, do you like Beck? Or what I'm confused, can you tell me what's going on now?"

"Ummm, Can I tell you later? That is if I can still sleep at your house?" Cat looked nervous. But I didn't want her to be near her dad for a few more days.

"Yeah of course. Oh, but we'll need to go to your house to get more clothes for you." She looked happy. It made me glad though, I enjoyed her smile. Cat wouldn't leave my side for the rest of the day, but I enjoyed her company. I was still confused on why she hadn't talked to Beck though, but I'd find out later when me and Cat were alone.

At the end of the day, I was at my locker, and felt arms wrap around me from behind. It was Cat, she was ready to go. As we were in my car, Cat was fiddling with her fingers. She looked nervous and I wondered why. We arrived at her house and luckily, Cat's dad wasn't home. I walked in with her and we went to her room to get what she needed. She wanted to take a shower before we went to my house so I waited in her room.

I laid on her bed that smelled of cotton candy and vanilla. Her bed was amazing! And her pillow was so soft, but I felt something hard in the pillow. I tried to fix it, but then I realized there was a notebook in the pillow case. I took it out, and it had my name on it with a heart next to it. I opened it and read the first page. I was expecting it to tell me about Beck, but instead, it was all about me. I stopped in the middle of the page when I heard something at the door. I looked up and Cat was staring at me. Her towel fell from her body when she saw the journal in my hands. Cat just stood naked in the doorway with a shocked expression on her face. She didn't realize her towel fell until my eyes started to roam down her flawless body. She ran out of the room with her clothes and walked back in the room a few minutes later with her clothes on. She didn't talk, but I wish she would. I wanted to ask her questions about the notebook, but I didn't want to upset her.

We drove in silence listening to "give it up" on the radio. It was our song, and when we heard it we thought of each other. We sung it together at Karaoke Dockey.

When we got to my house, we went up to my room and both laid in my bed after eating diner. She had her eyes closed with small tears streaming down her face. "You hate me don't you?" she asked so quietly that I could barely hear her.

"No. I could never hate you Cat. I just don't really understand anything yet. You have to explain to me what's going on." I wanted to know what the journal was about. And why she was so happy when I broke up with Beck. I wanted to know everything.

"I don't know what to say Jade." It was silent for a while. "C-Can I show you?" Cat said breaking the long moment of silence. She sounded nervous when she said it, but I just nodded in curiosity of what she was going to do. She scooted closer to me so that our body's were pressed against each other. She looked up and moved her head forward. I didn't understand what she was doing until I felt her breath on my lips. I froze, beginning to feel nervous. Her breath was soon replaced by her lips. It was nothing like kissing Beck. Her lips were soft and tasted like cherries and vanilla ice-cream.

When she pulled away, she looked up at me to see my reaction. I think I was actually smiling, and it wasn't a fake smile either. I could see she was happy afterwards. Everything made sense now. She wasn't jealous because she liked Beck. She was jealous because she liked me. How could I not have noticed that? It was thanks to Tori though, that I had fallen for Cat Valentine as she ran her lips across mine once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Victorious does not belong to me.**

**A/N : Hey guys! Wow, I've been uploading a lot of my stories haha! XOXO**

**CHAPTER 7**

* * *

><p>I could stay like this forever, with Cat in my arms. I was upset when it was the morning and we had to go to school. Cat didn't want to let go of me either, so we just laid there until we absolutely had to get up. Before I hopped out of bed Cat grabbed me one last time to pull me to her lips. I was upset when she pulled away.<p>

As I watched Cat get dressed, I realized, I had liked her all along. I was happy for once in my life. The most wonderful thing was mine now. Cat Valentine was mine and I was hers. I wonder how long she's wanted me. Probably for a while, I just was too caught up in my world to realize that I had what I needed all this time. We drove to school, and Cat couldn't keep her eyes from lingering around my body as I drove. I wish I could look at her instead of the road.

When we got to school, it was now her turn to kiss me at me locker. Just as our lips were about to meet, I realized something bad. We were both girls, and people judge that. I wasn't sure if me and Cat were ready for that. I looked down and she ended up kissing my forehead. She looked upset. "Sorry. Uhhh, Cat? Are you sure you're ready for this. To make us public I mean?"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't want to. Like, you don't want me?"Cat looked up at me with her big brown eyes that I couldn't resist. I wanted to just forget about the world and kiss her, but I wasn't sure what it would lead to.

"Listen Cat, some people think it's wrong. I-I don't know how people are going to take it. One kiss and people will start to criticise." I didn't want to upset her, but I wasn't sure if I was ready or not.

"Jade, I already thought of that. I've been waiting for you for 3 years. I'm not going to give you up now. I-I love you Jade. But if you're not ready, I understand." She looked at me with pleading eyes. "And sense when do you care what people think?" I didn't know what to say, I wanted her so bad. And she just told me she loved me. Beck has said that too, but I've never told anybody I loved them back. Did I truly love her? I knew the answer, I just couldn't say it, not even to myself. But it found it's way out. I leaned down and whispered I love you too right before her lips made contact with mine and the cherry and vanilla returned.

People were gathering around us. I saw Beck in the corner of my eye. He flipped me off and ran. I felt bad, I never meant for him to hurt like this. But I love Cat, I really loved her. I loved her more than the world. Right now she was my world. Tori cleared the crowd so that me and Cat weren't overwhelmed. Maybe Tori wasn't so bad, but then I changed my mind after she kept "awwing" at us. Cat just giggled, but I glared at her and she walked away.

We walked to Sikowitz's classroom, and sat where I usually sit. I told Cat that even though she was my girlfriend, I wasn't going to sit in the front with her. So she sat in the back with me. It was odd though, Beck wasn't in class.

Me and Cat just cuddled with each other the entire time. I don't think either one of us was paying attention. I was lost in her arms, and I think she was too. I was tempted just to kiss her right then and there, but I held my urge. If I did, Sikowitz would go mad. I was awakened from my trance when Sikowitz called me and Cat up for an acting challenge. Tori got to pick our characters. She said we were a married couple. Cat had a smile on her face like she was hoping for that role.

"Hey babe, how was work?" She caught me off guard when she said 'babe'. Beck called me that, but the way she said it, was indescribable. I wanted her to kiss me, but then i remembered we were doing a scene.

"Oh, ummm, it was okay. My boss got fired, and I was supposed to get promoted, but Bobby Dillon did instead." She looked in my eyes now and I thought I was going to lose my mind and lean in to her lips. I kept control just before I started making out with her, but I wanted to so bad. I think she knew what I was thinking because she gave me this look saying you can if you want. After all, we were a married couple. To re-boost my strength, she kissed me on the cheek so that I'd be able to fight off the urge longer.

"That's okay maybe you'll get the promotion next time." She looked at me hoping I would do something romantic. I looked for an excuse to kiss her or something like that.

"Hey, what do ya say we go out to diner for our anniversary tonight? Oh and I got you this." I took off my favorite necklace that had a silver chain. It had a small diamond charm on it. It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she was killed in a car accident. Cat's mom died the same way, so we had something in common. I put the necklace around her neck and everyone in the audience "awed", especially Tori. When I looked next to Tori, Beck was there. When did he get there? He must have come in class late when me and Cat were lost in each other's thoughts.

"Thanks Ja-babe. I-I don't know what to say." Cat giggled. She looked shocked that I put the necklace around her. Especially sence it was my mom's. I never let anybody touch that necklace.

"You don't have to say anything." I leaned down and she filled the gap with her lips. Everyone "awed" again, and I was relieved that her lips were touching me again.

Class was over, and it was the best class that we'd had this year. Cat held onto my hand as we walked to lunch. We were glad to be sitting alone for a few minutes before everyone else sat down.

"Oh yeah! Here Jade. Sorry I forgot I was wearing your necklace" She said, as she started to take it off.

"No. I, I want you to have it." I wanted to make sure I made Cat feel special, but I think she already knew she was.

"Are you sure Jade? It's your mom's, and I don't want to make..." I cut her off with a kiss. As soon as our lips pulled apart, Tori, Andre, and even Beck sat down at our table. Cat scooted closer to me so that we could still share our private time without the gang seeing what our legs and arms were doing under the table.

Cat's hand was on my thigh, I was hoping she'd go up further, but she didn't. In the end, I was relieved she didn't. I wasn't ready for that on our second day of dating. Plus, I didn't really want that kind of relationship yet. I didn't even let Beck do that either. Speaking of Beck, he looked kinda bad, like he had gotten drunk or something. I was worried about him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious content.**

**A/N : Sorry, it's a really short chapter! And I'm so sorry for the really late update! I've been so busy with school and stuff! **

**CHAPTER 8**

That night, Cat's dad called her. She'd have to go home tomorrow, so this was our last night together for a little while. I was upset that I wouldn't be able to spend as much time with her, but we decided, I'd drive her to school, and then drive her home everyday.

When we went to bed, Cat didn't want to waste the night with just little pecks on the lips. As our lips connected, I felt her tongue trying to part my lips. My lips opened and we made out for the first time. She fell asleep on top of me, and I was sad that our night was almost coming to an end. Before I fell asleep, I kissed the top of her head and whispered "Goodnight Kitty Cat, I love you."

In the morning, my phone had 10 texts from some wierd guy. Cat was still sleeping, so I read through the texts. One said '_I'm not pleased with your decision'_ the next one said '_you'll pay for what you did'_ but the one that really bugged me was '_Cat is the worst decision you've made, leave her and break her heart...or else'._ Who the hell thought they had the right to talk about my Cat like that?

After school that day I dropped Cat off at her house, where her dumb dad was. She didn't want to say goodbye yet, so I took her out for ice-cream instead. She was happy after that, and I was scared her dad was going to do something again. "Make sure you call immediately if you think your dad is going to hit you, I'll come get you okay? Also, you can always walk to my house if you need to. Please be safe. I love you Cat."

"Okay Jade, I love you too" She pulled me into a lingering kiss, but then disappeared into her house.

When I got home, my phone rang, I was afraid Cat's dad already started hurting her, but it wasn't her. There was no caller ID. I answered the phone cautiously.

"Ah Jade. I suggest you follow my warnings. You should break Cat's heart like you did mine. Cat doesn't deserve a filthy whore like you. Leave her or suffer the consequences." What? He wanted me to hurt Cat? But why...

"Who are y...wait a minute. Beck?" Why would Beck do that? It's not like him, he must have been on something.

"That's right. So you better hurt Cat, or I'll hurt her for you. And it's not her heart I'll be breaking, it'll be bones. So I'd suggest you do as you're told. Wouldn't want little Cat to get hurt would you? ...Didn't think so, and if you tell anyone about this little plan including Cat. You'll find a bullet in her head. Have a nice day." The line went dead and I stood there frozen. He wants to hurt MY Cat. I don't need her anymore hurt than what her dad does. I have to do what he says, but what if I make sure he doesn't get to her? No, then we'll both get hurt. I, I have to...for her safety. I fell on my bed and tears exploded from my eyes. I haven't cried since my mom died.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Victorious? yeah... I don't own it.**

**A/N : Sorry once again for the late update! A lot has been going on. But of course, you don't care. You're just here to read a story, so carry on and enjoy. xoxo**

The next day, I didn't want to pick up Cat. I loved her too much to hurt her in any way. Why did Beck have to do this to me! Why couldn't he go be happy with Tori? Usually I wouldn't be scared of some stupid threat, but this is Beck, and there's no telling what he could do. I pulled into Cat's driveway, and she skipped out of her house and into my car.

"Hi babe! There was a bunny in my backyard this morning! He was so cute and fluffy and he had a little baby bunny with him and it was so cute. I had a bunny as a pet one time, but then my brother tried to eat it, so my dad took it back to the pet store and we got a fish instead. Oh and then another time..." Damn it why'd she have to call me babe! and why'd she have to be so cute when she babbled on and on about things. I interrupted her with a kiss, the kiss that could be our last. She wanted me to open my mouth for her tongue, but I pulled away. I was just going to make saying 'goodbye' harder.

As we drove, Cat was confused on why I had been so quiet on the drive there. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't just abandon her, I promised her I wouldn't. Tori was the only person I could really go to. Gross, I hated saying that. As soon as I parked, Cat was about to get out of the car. "Cat...wait." I grabbed her hand to keep her in the car. "Cat, what ever happens, just know I love you. And I always will, but I'm doing what's best for you okay?"

"Okay, but what's that supposed to mean?" She looked up at me confused.

"Cat, I...I think it's best if..." Cat looked at me knowing I was about to say something bad. She got teary and I couldn't finish my sentence. "Ummm, Cat, meet me before lunch okay? We need to talk about something serious, but not now." She saw my eyes get teary. She hadn't seen me cry since the day I ran over to her house to tell her that my mom died. I could tell she was worried.

I decided to go talk to Tori. Beck never said I couldn't tell Tori, and she was my only hope. "Tori, I know this may sound absolutely crazy, but I need your help!" Tori looked at me and started laughing.

"YOU. Need MY help? haha. What have you ever done for me?" God, why did people always want something it return.

"Please Tori. It's about Cat. She's in danger." Tori stopped laughing and finally got serious as soon as I said Cat's name.

"What happened to Cat? Jade! What did you do?" She looked at me angrily. Ugh, why did she have to be the person I had to go to?

"It's not my fault, It's Beck. He's going to hurt Cat unless I break her heart. He said 'you better hurt Cat like you hurt me. Or else, I'll hurt her.' and then he said that if I told Cat, he'd put a bullet in her head." I didn't realize I'd been crying until Tori looked at me in shock. I showed her the texts, and she believed me. But she didn't know what to do either. I was scared out of my mind. I couldn't hurt Cat like that. "And I tried to break up with her in my car this morning, but I just couldn't do it! God, Tori! I love her so much, I can't hurt her, and I can't let her get hurt!"

Tori looked at me surprised. She didn't know I had the heart to love somebody so much, but my heart belonged to Cat. Cat was mine and I was hers. "Well, Jade. I think you should break up with her. It's the only way to make sure she doesn't get seriously injured! I know how much you love her. But if you really love her, you'll let her go, for her own protection. I'll make sure she knows you still love her okay? I don't want to watch her suffer because she thinks she's lost the most important thing in life. And maybe once you break up with her. We can take care of Beck, and Cat will be yours again."

For somebody I hate, she was pretty smart. I hated to admit it, but she was right. So that was our plan.

Me and Cat met where I told her to meet me. She skipped towards me and hugged me. I breathed in her red velvet hair one last time and whispered in her ear "I love you, forever and always. This is for the best." She looked at me with her 'what's that supposed to mean?' look. She tried leaning in for a kiss, but I stopped her. If I kissed her again, there's no way I could let her go.

"Cat" I was crying then. She got teary too, but only because she was worried about me. "God, I love you so much Cat." I sniffed, and tried to stop crying, but I couldn't. "I...I can't be with you anymore. I, I just, Cat...I,I'm not right for you. I'm sorry Cat. I'm so sorry! I'm doing what is best for you okay? You should be with somebody else. Please Cat, go be happy. Us...We, can't be together anymore. It's for the best." What I said sounded like a jumbled mess. I looked up, and saw tears roll down her cheeks.

"Jade, I can't be with anybody else. I'll never be happy without you. Jade! Please stay with me, I need you! Jade!" I kissed her on the cheek and started to walk away. I heard a faint whisper as I left. "I love you..." I went into the bathroom after that. I went in the last stall where Cat usually goes to cry. I curled into a ball and cried until school was over and it was time to go home. I was the one that ended up broken and somehow, I knew that was exactly what Beck wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Victorious is not mine. **

**A/N: Short chapter! Very sorry for the late update. School and other things have been really overwhelming! Enjoy, xoxo**

**CHAPTER 10**

As I stepped into my car, I couldn't look in the passenger's seat. If I did my eyes would explode with tears. Without Cat there, everything seemed empty. Before I could start my car, my phone rang. I answered in disgust.

"Good job Jade. I didn't think you'd actually do it! Now you feel my pain huh? And now so does Cat. Revenge is good huh? Oh, but I'm not done. I've become addicted to our little game. It's fun to see you hurt, and now I know your weakness." He kept chuckling. If Beck really did love me, then why is he doing this? It made me sick! I hung up the phone just as Tori started to call. I picked up.

"Is Cat okay?" I was worried about her.

"She's, uh, well Beck hasn't hurt her. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm proud of you Jade. I didn't know you loved her so much. I didn't think you could love this much." She was surprised. Tori wasn't so bad. Ew! I can't believe I just said that, but it was true.

"Cat's still in danger, is she with you right now?" I was worried sick!

"Yeah, Cat's with me? Why? What happened?" She sounded almost as worried as I was.

"Bring Cat to my house NOW! Hurry!" I heard the line go dead and wasn't sure if she was on her way, or if our line was cut before she heard that.

About ten minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. It was Tori. I was so relieved, but I didn't see Cat anywhere. "Where's Cat?" I screamed in her face.

"She's in the car. She won't get out, she's heartbroken. She hasn't moved a single muscle sence you broke up with her. She's curled in the back seat crying." I thought I was hurting more than her. I was hoping I was hurting more than her. I ran into the backseat of the Car, but a foot was kicking me and keeping me from entering.

"NO! Jade! GO AWAY! I never want to see you ever again!" Cat yelled at me.

The words she screamed at me burned. I almost dropped dead. I had to find a way to get in the car and talk to her. I can't just let the love of my life slip away from me so easily. I knew she wasn't going to let me in, but I needed to hold her at least one more time. I was dying without her.

I moved to the back of the car and opened the trunk. I climbed over the seat from the back and was now laying on top of Cat. Trying not to crush her, I sat up to look at her. I looked into her eyes, straddling her hips. She looked defeated, but like she was about to cry. Before her tear fell, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away briefly to whisper 'I love you' into her ears and then returned to her lips. God, how I missed the taste of her strawberry lips. I was happy to feel her smile into the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious content.**

**A/N : Hey guys! Next chapter :) Once I finish this story and _Inside the Heart, _I will be starting a new story about what's been going on in my life right now. Writing fanfiction allows me to get all my feelings out and I have A LOT of feelings bundled up right now that I need to express, so hopefully the new story will allow me to do so. Also, thank you for reading. It really means a lot that what I write is actually entertaining someone. Enjoy! XOXO. **

**CatHeartsU : Sadly, we broke up about a week ago :/**

**CHAPTER 11**

Once Tori and I had explained everything to Cat, she seemed relieved, but terrified. "So, you did this all for me Jadey?" She looked up at me with gorgeous brown eyes that were filled with love. "Yes baby girl." I replied and she hugged me tightly.

"So what's our next step?" Tori asked. I didn't think this far. All I thought about was getting Cat back into my arms. Shit, Beck is still on the loose. "Well, can't your dad do something?" I suggested since her dad was a cop.

"Ummm, he probably could, but I'm not sure if it's safe to get the police involved. Beck has been really unpredictable lately." Tori could be really smart sometimes. Usually she's just a stupid dumbass that I despise. I needed to think, but I couldn't plan anything if I didn't know Beck's next move.

"Oh shit, you're right. I think for now, we need to protect Cat and never leave her side. Until we know what Beck is going to do next, it's the best we can do." As Tori and I discussed the plans, Cat was fast asleep on my lap. I played with her soft, red hair as I thought about how to keep my girlfriend safe.

The next day, I drove Cat to school and walked her to Tori's locker so that I could get to my next class. Tori and I alternated our turns with Cat since we had different classes. The only time I was extremely worried, was last bell. Neither me or Tori shared that class with Cat, but guess who did? Beck. I hadn't seen Beck all day, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't show up late. I anxiously waited for Cat to walk out of her last class, but when I didn't see her walk out, I went into panic mode. I ran to find Tori and once she saw me, the fear in my eyes told her everything. We ran through the hallways in search of Cat, but there was no sign of her anywhere.

I fell to my knees on the stairs and began to weep. My eyes burned from all the tears pouring out. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at an adorable redhead with a worried expression on her face. Relief flooded through my body. "CAT! What the fuck, where the hell were you?!" I yelled making her jump back.

"I.. I'm sorry! I had to go to the bathroom..." I smiled and hugged her. "God, babe, don't do that to me again. I thought I lost you..."

Tori ran around the corner and paused when she saw us. "Cat! You're okay!" Tori seemed just about as relieved as I was.

That was one of the scariest moments of my life, and I knew if the world lost Cat... the world would lose me too. I can't be without her.

* * *

><p>A few weeks past and nothing had happened. Tori suggested that Beck had given up, but I knew he was waiting until we were least expecting it. I layed in bed with Cat in my arms. It was about midnight and I was reading <em>Perks of being a Wallflower<em> while Cat listened to my iPod. I told her that she wouldn't like any of the music on there, but she refused and listened to it anyway.

My phone began to vibrate on my bedside table and I picked it up, seeing it was Tori. "Um, hey Jade. We have a situation..."

"What?"

"Beck's here..."

"I'm on my way." I dropped my phone and took Cat to Andre's house before I headed to Tori's.

"Hey Jade, what's up?" Andre said as he answered the door.

"I need you to let Cat stay here for the night."

"Why can't she stay at Robbie's or Tori's house?" Andre said confused.

"It's a long story."

"Does it have to do with Beck?" He asked, worried.

"Yeah, do you know anything?"

"Well, he's been acting really weird ever since his friend moose tried to cheer him up after you broke up with him."

"How did Moose try to cheer him up?" I asked.

"Moose took him to come weird drug dealing place, and they did a lot of stuff. He's been a wreck ever since." That explained a lot.

I left Cat at Andre's and sped to Tori's house.

Beck was laying on Tori's orange couch when I walked in. He was wet, and shivering. "He fell in the neighbor's pool." Tori said. I started laughing, even though all of this was a serious matter.

"J-Jade... I didn't mean it. Well, not all of it." He stared crying and sat up. I wasn't sure whether he was really sorry or not though. I looked at his pocket and saw a bag with white powder in it. I walked over to him and snatched it. He grabbed my wrist firmly and I felt my arm lose circulation.

"You better fucking let go you dickhead. I already know everything about you and your stupid drugs." He released his grip and Tori sat in her kitchen with wide eyes.

"Who told?" He asked angrily.

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that you were going to kill my girlfriend!"

"Jade, I said I was sorry!"

"Hey Tori. When does your dad get home?" I looked over at her. "Umm, about 15 minutes, why?" I didn't answer her question. Instead, I opened her kitchen drawer and pulled out the same rope they had used to tie up Trina when she had her wisdom teeth taken out. I then went over to Beck, and before he knew it, he was tied up with a blue rope. I guess he'd forgotten how strong I was.

We waited for Tori's dad to get home. When he walked in the door, he looked startled. "Um, girls? Why is Beck tied up on the couch?"

Tori and I explained everything to him and I showed him the texts that Beck had sent me. He said he could take him down to the station for some questions and that we could file a report, but he couldn't do anything until he had solid proof that it was Beck that had texted me. I then pulled out the powder that Beck had in his pocket and showed it to him. "When he got here, he had this in his pocket" I said.

"Um, Jade. Please get in the back of the car along with Beck."

"What? Why?"

"possession of drugs." He grabbed my arm and put me in the car.

"What? This is Beck's!" I yelled as we drove to the police station leaving Tori in the doorway.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious :P**

**A/N : Thank you so much for the reviews! It really means a lot that you all are enjoying my story :)**

**CHAPTER 12**

I waited in the front office of the Las Angeles jail along with Beck. We sat on a hard bench waiting to be called into the room. Beck was taken into the room first, and when he came out, his handcuffs had been removed and he walked out. What the fuck? They just let him go?

"Jade, come with me." Tori's dad lead me into the room. "What were you doing with this?" I told him about what Beck has done and that I grabbed it out of his pocket at Tori's house. "There's no proof here Jade. You were holding the powder, you will be charged for a misdemeanor since it was less than 20 oz. You're bail is $100, please come to court on May 26th." He opened the door to let me go, but I didn't move. "Um, Jade you can leave now."

"So, you just let Beck go?" I yelled.

"No, he will go to court as well."

"That's it? He could've killed my fucking girlfriend!" I yelled in rage. Two men came in and escorted me out as I kicked and screamed.

* * *

><p>It was May 26th, and I drove with Cat and Tori to my court appearance. Before I walked into the court room, my lawyer came to talk to me. "Now Jade, you may end up being charged a fine for possession. The severity of drug possession penalties depends on quantity, type of drug, intent, age of the offender, and location of the crime. Since you're underaged, and it was 10 ounces of cocaine, you may be charged a large amount of money. Cocaine is a serious drug to be caught with and the penalties are more severe than possession of marijuana and other drugs. However, there is no intent and no crime to go along with the drugs. If we can prove you not guilty and show that it was Beck's bag, he would be thrown in jail for at least 5 years because he had the intent to threaten someone while using the drugs. You already got your drug test, and now Beck is inside getting his right now, and once they do that, court will begin. But if his tests turn out positive, they'll arrest him and you can go home." He explained a lot more to me before the called everyone to enter the court room.<p>

I walked up to my stand and Cat and Tori sat behind me. My lawyer stood beside me as the Judge sat in front of us. After we all swore on the bible and everything was ready, my lawyer began to talk. "If you'll look at my client, you'll see a badass. You may think she causes a lot of trouble and has a record on her. However, her appearance does not reflect what is inside. Now, I've gotten to know my client this past week while disguising this situation, and let me assure you, she is not trouble. When she was caught with the cocaine, she was at Tori Vega's house, but Beck was there too. Shall we look at Beck's drug tests?" I didn't understand why they hadn't looked at the drug tests before hand. Maybe then we wouldn't even have to worry about doing this and they could arrest him right away.

"Very well. Are the drug tests ready?" The judge turned and asked an officer. He nodded and walked to a back room. A few minutes later, he came back with some papers. "Here you are your honor." The officer said as he handed the papers to the judge. She examined the tests for about 10 minutes and then began to speak again. "Jade West is not guilty. Her drug tests are clean, however Beck's are not. Now, Jade, I understand you're also suing for a death threat? Since there is no evidence that it is Beck, the best I can give is a restraining order."

Beck had to stay away from Cat, Tori, and I for 6 months, but in those six months, all I did was worry about what was going to happen after the six months was over...


End file.
